A Walk to Remember
by babyd0ll.MK
Summary: based on the movie: A Walk to Remember i'm just going to give you a heads up that this story is the same with a few slight changes here and there hopefully you guys will enjoy considering i love Logan and Zoey together as a couple :)


**A Walk to Remember**

**Summary: based on the movie A Walk to Remember…Logan Reese was heading nowhere fast. Zoey Brooks was the one who didn't belong… after Zoey took the fall during prank week… that left her to leave that is until she turned 16 she came back… she thought everything wouldn't change but, boy was she wrong… Dana and Nichole who she thought were her best friends dissed her after being away from PCA for so long… that she became best friends with Quinn and Lola her new roommates after finding out that Dana never wanted to be friends with her and Nichole just went along with it… even Chase, Michael and Logan didn't want to be friends with her… especially Chase… he wouldn't even look at her..**

**That is until she fainted in Mr. Bender's class Lola of course panic where Chase, Michael and Logan who looked at each other worried ignoring Dana and Nichole's irritated look by taking her to the nurse… the nurse kick them out so she can check on her but, Lola and Quinn stayed behind…they stayed best friends since then… that is until events thrust Logan into Zoey's world; she teaches him a lesson that takes him into a journey that he'll never forget that Chase and Michael slowly reconnected with Zoey after they apologized to her after how they treated her .. that is if she lets them that is … basically there's a lot of twists in this story so hopefully you'll enjoy. ^_^**

**Prologue**

_[2 ½ years ago]_

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

The girls and I were getting ready for school that is until we got prank by the guys; at first we were shocked that someone would do something like this that Dana, Nichole and I were starting to suspect some people like the football players or something but, turns out it was Logan, Chase and Michael which I hit Chase with grapes that we told them that we'll keep ourselves guarded; that is until Michael asked Nichole to throw his trash away which left Nichole to scream because one of the guys scared her so that left us to think of a plan to prank the guys back.

We were talking in the girls lounge thinking how to prank them back that is until we heard a scream outside that we decided to check it out; out of nowhere that's when they threw water balloons at us which left Dana to say "You're all going to pay," where I told her "Dana it's just water don't worry," then we heard Logan say "Timber," a huge water balloon to fall which landed on me that I was completely soaked.

"This means war," I commented.

That's when we decided to prank the guys by dressing the statue who found PCA a long time ago; _(a/n: I couldn't remember his name but, I'll correct later when I get a chance)_ into woman's clothes of course we weren't suppose to prank them back until the son of the owner who found PCA was angry that left Dean Rivers to ask which one of us did it… that we felt guilty… so the girls and I told them what happen… which got us in trouble. He told us that to enjoy the last few months in PCA because it's going to be the last time we ever stood foot in campus… we got really upset and blamed on the guys because it was their stupid tradition that is until I took the blame for it since it was my idea but, at the same time I didn't want to leave because this is the same school that my dad went too when he was young. I guess you can say I'll never get to understood till I started attending the school again since I made a lot of friends … when my little brother found out he was really angry that Logan and the guys would do such a thing that he told our parents he didn't want to come back but, I told him he didn't have to do that but, he insisted because no one deserved to get expelled when it was tradition the guys was just being cranky or something like that.

Of course when our parents found out… my parents were very angry but, when I told them it was prank week for the guys my dad just shook his head and told me that they'll take care of it if they explained it was just kids pranks each other which I told them no because then it would make it worst.. so they transferred me and Dustin into another school where my dad grew up in Bella Vista. Not a lot of people knew this but, my family and I held a secret we're a royal family which meant … Dustin and I are princess and prince in Bella Vista plus being a mermaid _(a/n: I thought it would fit in this story except now … Zoey finds out she's sick; don't worry the story plot is still the same it's just going to be a bit different)_

Before I left... Nichole and Dana were upset that I was leaving… it was the only way for the girls to stay where I took the blame of the prank… of course Nichole didn't want me to go but, then Dana took my shirt away claiming it was her shirt but, then told her to keep it where I told her "are you sure," leaving her to nod at this.

That is until one of the girls told me that I had a call from the lounge so we went to check it out... that is until the girls held a "we'll miss you Zowie," they miss spelled my name which was fine so I just blew the candles away giving them a hug; that's when Chase and the guys came by leaving Chase to ramble about something which left a bit confuse.

Chase and I talked for a little bit until we got interrupted by Quinn trying to prank the guys but, of course didn't work instead it left the lights to black out leaving everyone to say "No," after she asked them if we felt unconscious where she bumped into a lamp leaving us to chuckle at that. I was going to miss my friends; I told Chase that we'll still kept in touch … maybe someday I'll come back… leaving him to give me a hug telling me he'll miss me. I told him I'll miss him too.

After we ate some cake I was sitting on the couch where Logan surprise sat down next to me; at first it was a bit awkward since I was eating cake and all where he spoke up thru the silence between us "I can't believe you're leaving," he asked.

I just looked at him a bit shocked where I paused for a moment then spoke up "Yeah well… if it wasn't for you guys prank week towards us we wouldn't be having this conversation," I told him.

"You girls weren't suppose to prank us back Brooks," Logan argued

"Yeah well it's not we're going to sit there and not prank you guys either besides it's already too late so you can't really do anything about it Logan…" I told him.

"I guess… so how much trouble are you with your parents?" Logan asked.

"I'm not… " I began to say where he looked at me in disbelief where I added "I'm serious my dad thought it was the best prank that us girls ever did against you guys but, at the same time it wasn't very wrong for us to do that… that's when they went to enroll me into my dad's home town in Bella Vista… so … I start in a week," I whispered.

" I heard your kid brother isn't come back either… after what happen," Michael commented after he joined us in our conversation.

"Yeah… at first I told him to stay in PCA but, he wouldn't budge… he's still angry with you guys … after what happen … so he's like holding a huge grudge against you three…he also said it wouldn't feel right if he stayed while I'm in a different school… he wanted to transfer to the same school as I was so there you go," I told him.

"Wow… this really sucks… I'm really sorry Zoe I didn't think it would be out of hand," Chase replied.

"Yeah well… it's how it is… " I whispered.

"Come on Zoe dance with us," Nichole hollered at me.

"Be there in a sec," I told her.

"Well I'm going to dance with the girls," I told them.

"We'll dance with you," Logan offered which left me to shrug it off where they started dancing with us.

That was the last time I ever saw them … I was only 13 years old at the time about to turn 14; of course I kept in touch with Chase and the guys but, after a few months we lost in touch since we were all busy with school and everything. I even wrote letters to them but, no response except with Quinn; she's the only person that kept in touch with me… she told me that after I left … a lot has changed… Dana and Nichole aren't the same people that I knew… Dana and Logan started to hang out for a bit then somehow ended up together; everyone was a bit surprised but, some were a bit cautious by the whole thing; until I turned 16 Dean Rivers finally let me come back to PCA after rethinking the situation… during the week I wasn't there …

Logan and the guys explained to Dean Rivers that it was the guys fault because it was tradition which they thought it would bring me back but, of course the Dean told them that it was too late... I was already settled with school... if they told them while I was there he might even reconsider taking me back … even Quinn wanted to get revenge against the guys but, didn't because I told her it would get her in Huge trouble so she kept to herself inside her room working on Quinn inventions that is until she got herself a roommate her name was Lola Martinez who's an actress major she and Dana didn't get along because supposly some of the girls saw how she was flirting with Chase, Michael and Logan even though she wasn't she was only asking where the library was that left Dana and her to have a cat fight.

Logan and Dana had an on/off relationship between them which left me to rethink on coming back to PCA; I even asked my parents about it once they told me they'll support my decision on whatever I make… I mean Bella Vista High wasn't so bad I mean I made new friends they were pretty cool but, I did miss my friends back in PCA so it made me a bit conflicted about the whole thing.

2 ½ years later I was back… with my brother Dustin where we both looked completely different... my hair isn't blonde anymore it's more brown with blonde highlights while my baby brother he's a bit taller to my shoulder which I couldn't even tell till now but, after awhile I went to greet my old friends… things started to get heated between Dana and I… that we ended up not being friends including Chase he wouldn't even look at me…that's when Quinn and Lola took me away when I quickly wiped my tears away before anyone can say anything; that was when we became sworn enemies with each other…where our story take place…

I would always hang out with Lola and Quinn who are now my new best friends and roommates so you can say a lot has changed since I re-entered PCA after my first year… so that's been 2 ½ years since then… I was 16 years old at the time.

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

I woke up early and looked at the time. It was 4:45 in the morning so I decided to go on my morning run which usually gets me up in the morning plus the coffee was a major plus. I changed into my running outfit, grabbed my purse with my key, wallet, you know regular girl stuff and went on my way. I left a note to the girls telling them where I was.

_"Hopefully it's not cold this morning,"_ I thought to myself; I looked thru my list of music and played Keke Palmer "Look at Me Now" from the Rags movie _(a/n: that's like my favorite movie unfortunately I don't got the movie in DVD yet but, I will soon though) _and started singing softly.

**"Look at Me Now" by Keke Palmer based on the movie Rags**

_**Oh, oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh! Oh!**_

_**Beauty in the mirror**_

_**You see what I see**_

_**I can see all that you want from me.**_

_**I hear something strong, yeah!**_

_**It sounds like my name**_

_**And if I answer**_

_**Are you talking to me?**_

"Morning Zoe," Jax the squirrel says where I gave a nod.

"Morning," I answered leaving some of the animals to follow me.

_**You say the sun's brighter  
>The moonlights behind ya<br>The world's a playground  
>Pick a ride and you'll see<strong>_

_**Sometimes you'll go up and**_  
><em><strong>Sometimes you'll go down then<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sometimes you must fly<strong>_  
><em><strong>So that you can be free<strong>_

I got up one of the benches feeling the music, without any knowledge that Logan was watching me from a distance; I didn't really notice he was coming down the hill. I guess I must of woke up him or he's going on a morning run just like I am while I was just dancing with the animals.

_**When you feel you took your last breath  
>I promise you got more left<br>There's a chance if you take it  
>Don't be afraid to just dance<strong>_

_**Look, look at me now! (Look at me now)**_  
><em><strong>I'm starting to be stronger<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's no time to stop now, no!<strong>_

_**Oh! I'm touching the clouds**_  
><em><strong>I'm flying higher and higher<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not trying to come down<strong>_

_**Can you look at me now?  
>Can you look at me now?<strong>_

_**Nothing's impossible**_  
><em><strong>The spark is in you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Light up the whole world<strong>_  
><em><strong>And just look, look, look at me now<strong>_

_**Yesterday's gone now**_  
><em><strong>Today's a new day<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tomorrow's my future<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it starts here today<strong>_  
><em><strong>The beauty inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is coming alive<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm so happy it did oh!<strong>_

_**When you feel you took your last breath  
>I promise you got more left<br>There's a chance if you take it  
>Don't be afraid to just say<strong>_

I just started dancing around the hill, again without any notice that Logan was watching me, that birds started to fly around me that I started laughing. It's probably one of the reasons why I love the mornings because I'm always greeted by my animal friends; it's one of my powers that I talk to animals among other things.

_**Look, look at me now! (Look at me now)  
>I'm starting to be stronger<br>There's no time to stop now, no!**_

_(a/n: Zoey is currently dancing without a care in the world; she's not going to let anything stop her again this is a flashback and before she finds out she has cancer (pacifically leukemia)_

_**Oh! I'm touching the clouds  
>I'm flying higher and higher<br>I'm not trying to come down**_

_**Can you look at me now?**_

_**Can you look at me now?**_

_**Nothing's impossible**_  
><em><strong>The spark is in you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Light up the whole world<strong>_  
><em><strong>And just look, look, look at me now<strong>_

_**When I look up at the stars  
>Even though they maybe far away<br>It's OK, I can reach them  
>Won't ever change who I am<br>I'll make the world understand me  
>From beginning to end, to end!<strong>_

_**Oooohhhh!**_

_**Look, look at me now! (Look at me now)**_  
><em><strong>I'm starting to be stronger (Yeahhh)<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's no time to stop now, no!<strong>_

_**Oh! I'm touching the clouds (I'm touching the clouds)**_  
><em><strong>I'm flying higher and higher<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not trying to come down<strong>_

_**Can you look at me now? (look at me now)**_  
><em><strong>Can you look at me now? (look at me now)<strong>_

_**Nothing's impossible**_  
><em><strong>The spark is in you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Light up the whole world<strong>_  
><em><strong>And just look, look, look at me now<strong>_

"Wow if I knew you were going to be singing this early in the morning, I would've done this a long time ago," a voice replied leaving me to froze where my eyes were in horror. I slowly turned around and face to face with Logan. Logan Reese who was once my friend sort of.

"How long were you there for?" I asked a bit skeptically.

"Long enough," Logan smirked then pauses for a moment then added "I didn't know you can sing Brooks," he says casually where I shrugged my shoulders.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Logan," I told him.

"I guess that's true…" Logan smirked where I spoke up "What?" I asked.

"I just … never seen you that happy in a long time except with Quinn and Lola," he says with a shrug where I looked at him blinking my eyes dumbly not sure if I find that a good thing or a bad thing.

"Then I suppose you're going to black mail me singing with the animals right?" I asked as I kicked my shoe on the floor.

"Why would I do that, I don't have anything against you," Logan told me.

I just looked at him for a long moment then put back my ear phones where I added "Sure whatever you say Logan," then continued my run, making a note to myself to find a quiet spot for me to sing.

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I just watched Brooks (a.k.a. Zoey) run back to her dorm leaving me all confuse when I turned to continue my run I noticed the animals were staring at me almost like glaring at me for ruining the song or whatever then went back to the tree.

_"Well that was weird,"_ I thought to myself where I shook my head thinking I'm just seeing things.

Once I was done with my morning run, I came back to my dorm that I shared with Chase and Michael who was still sleeping. I looked at the time and it was barely 6:45 in the morning so I decided to wake them up or else we're going to be late for school.

"Hey Chase, Michael get up," I told them.

"Five more minutes mommy," Chase mumbled leaving me to chuckle.

"Uh sorry buddy I ain't your mommy," I told him leaving Chase to get up hitting himself on the bed where he made a groan in pain.

"Ugh what time is it?" Chase mumbled.

"6:45 in the morning, we have a couple of minutes before we head to class, I'm going to take a shower first and don't forget to wake up Michael," I told him leaving him to grumble.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Chase commented.

"Hey Chase," I began to say where he looked up at me where he added "Yeah?" he asked.

"Did you know that Zoey can sing?" I asked casually; not wanting to be a big deal.

Chase blinked his eyes dumbly where he added "Actually… come to think of it… no I haven't…. considering I stopped talking to her you know that," he replied.

"Why did you? You guys were like best friend," I asked.

Chase shrugged his shoulders where he added "You can blame Dana for that," he replied leaving me to stand there dumbfounded with the response.

_"Dana…"_ I thought to myself.

**(first class-English with Mr. Bender)** _(a/n: considering I don't know their English teacher so I just made Mr. Bender as their English teacher at the moment)_

The guys just made it to class where I saw Zoey with her two friends Lola and Quinn who looked worried about something.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in bed Zoe? You look kind of pale?" Quinn whispered.

"I'll be fine, I just haven't ate breakfast yet plus with tennis, basketball, soccer and archery club it tends to get me tired sometimes… you know how that is…" Zoey whispered back.

"Well why didn't you just say so… we'll get breakfast once English is over since our next class doesn't start in 2 hrs," Lola commented.

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

"Okay," I whispered.

I didn't even noticed that Logan and the guys were in class; that was until I felt a bit dizzy… and a bit woozy that I had to hold onto Quinn who felt my hold.

"Zoe?" Quinn asked where she caught me by the arm "I'm-I'm fine," I whispered.

"A-are you sure?" Lola asked feeling my head which was a bit warm where I assured her "Yeah… I just need to get something to eat… that's all…and I'll be good as new promise" I whispered.

"Here have a muffin, you're lucky I got an extra one," Lola offered.

I gave her a grateful smile where I ate small bites; it was a blueberry muffin which was one of my favorites so I ate it in small bites.

"Morning class, I'm sorry I'm late, traffic was bad this morning," Mr. Bender began to say where out of nowhere my visions started to get blurry and before I knew it I blacked out that I didn't even noticed that a pair of arms grabbed me before I hit the ground.

**Chase P.O.V.**

"ZOEY!" Quinn and Lola exclaimed where we turned to see what's happening where we all noticed that Logan caught her by his arms.

"Get your hands off of her," Lola growled.

Logan rolled his eyes where he carried her in his arms where Mr. Bender went thru the crowd of students; which was us that Nichole looked worried too but, when I saw Dana she looked irritated that Logan was carrying Zoey.

"Is she okay?" Quinn asked looking at her best friend.

"Mr. Bender she's not breathing," Lola panicked checking her pulse where I decided to help feeling her head which was really warm where I added "She's right she's not breathing and her head is very warm? Did she eat anything?" I asked Lola.

"She had a muffin… but, I didn't think it would leave her to black out," Quinn whispered.

"Well clearly that muffin isn't good enough for her to eat," Dana snobby said.

We all glared at her and when I mean we I meant with Lola and Quinn where Logan interrupted her "Will you lay off Dana jeez, Mr. Bender I'm going to take her the nurse," he offered.

"There's no need for you to do that," a voice began to say which startled us when we slowly turned it was Dustin her brother who was slightly tall then I remember where I added "Dustin, where did you come from?" I asked.

"Like that's any of your business," Dustin hissed at me where he pauses for a moment then grabbed his sister Zoey out of Logan's grasp that he had to blink his eyes dumbly on how he did that so quickly; even I have to admit I was a bit confuse considering I didn't see him more towards Zoey into his arms then turned to Mr. Bender "I'm going to take her to the hospital okay," he replied.

"Are you sure the ambulance should be here soon," Mr. Bender commented.

Dustin looked at his older sister who wasn't breathing at the moment where he added "No there's no need to call the ambulance for this kind of thing plus…I know people so no need to worry," he replied then left without a glance back.

"Dustin can we go with you?" Lola asked.

"Nah you guys stay here you know Zoe; she wouldn't want you two to miss your class," Dustin commented.

"Please Dustin we're so worried about her… I told her to go to the doctors plus with soccer, archery, tennis among other things she probably very exhausted from all the try outs from the last two weeks," Quinn commented with worried eyes.

Dustin softens his eyes where he offered "Yeah I don't know… what do you think Mr. Bender?" he asked where Mr. Bender paused for a moment where he spoke up "I think you should bring them and they can come back tomorrow since they're very worried about her," he explained.

"Thank you Mr. Bender we'll make up the homework tomorrow to you," Quinn asked who looked extremely grateful then Mr. Bender nods at this then spoke up "Of course, take your time and I hope she feels better Dustin I mean that," Mr. Bender replied.

"I know you do." Dustin replied where they left to the hospital.

"Well… " Mr. Bender began to say where we started whispering the events that was happening to Zoey Brooks … I felt extremely guilty for ignoring her this entire time… she didn't deserve that after all.. it wasn't her fault that I distance myself from her… it was mine.. and for that I feel like this is the price for not talking to my girl best friend for so long where Mr. Bender continued to talk "How about we just watch a movie to calm down our nerves," he offered leaving us to cheer. Of course I didn't feel like cheering, neither did Michael or Logan. When I looked at Logan he looked really worried.

"Hey Logan," I whispered where he looked up _"yeah"_ look where I added "You okay man?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Logan commented where he shook off whatever that was on his mind. I had a feeling he was worried about Zoey too he just won't admit it out loud.

"I hope Zoe is okay," Michael whispered in low tones hoping Dana or Nichole didn't hear considering their 3 desks away from us "Me too," I whispered back.

**[2nd flashback-a few weeks later]**

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

After I blacked out the first two weeks since school started… my parents decided to take me to the hospital.. where they decided to check on my blood which shouldn't take another week or two and made it less then that… I was a bit nervous since I wasn't sure what was going on.

"Hey princess," my dad began to say as I was lying down on the hospital bed where my parents may of went overboard for me to stay inside the hospital which I'm not a huge fan of it where I added "Hi daddy," I whispered.

"Hey Zoe," Dustin replied with a small smile where he passed me Jack in the Box; I was a bit hungry and I wasn't in the mood for hospital food where I added "Hey kiddo, how was school?" I asked casually.

"Oh you know same old, same old, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired… very tired…" I whispered where I looked at my dad "Daddy… did you talked to the doctors yet?" I asked.

"Not yet sweetie I'm sure they'll figure something out," my dad says where I felt something was off where I added "Daddy what is it…" I asked in whisper tones.

"We'll just wait for the doctor and see what's up huh?" my dad asked where I frowned since he never close off towards me before… now I'm more worried than before; that's when the doctors finally came back one of them just happens to be Dr. Collins; he's from my dad's side of the family and the nephew of my dad so we pretty much made it under the close eye for family only.

"Zoelle…Dustin…hey uncle BJ," Jake began to say where he had a sad smile where I raised my eyebrow then spoke up "Jake… what is it… I can handle it," I told him.

"Zoelle… Zoe… we don't know how to tell you this… I even triple checked on the results and it came out the same thing…" Jake began to say where BJ had this look on his face where he spoke up "And…" he asked.

"It seems that Zoelle… has cancer… " Jake began to say where I felt myself more dizzy than usual where he adds "Zoey… you got leukemia," he explains leaving me in disbelief.

"What… no I-I can't be sick I been eating healthy snacks my whole life how can I be sick," I exclaimed where my voice was cracked from crying.

"I'm so sorry Zoelle, I really am… " Jake began to say where he gave me sad smile where my dad interrupted him "What are our options Jay?" he asked.

"Well … Zoelle can go treatment for the next five months and we'll see how it goes from there or-" Jake began to say where I cut him off "Or what?" I asked.

"Or … you can go treatment in San Francisco," Jake replied.

"I can't miss school Jake I just barely got back you know that," I told him leaving him to nod at this where Jake spoke up "I figured as much which is why I suggest the treatment down here where you can stay near your family it's your decision Zoe," he explained.

**Dustin's P.O.V.**

My older sister Zoelle… just found out she has cancer; I didn't know how to deal with this where I couldn't help but, kept it to myself; my sister is sick… how am I suppose to go on without her … we already lost our mom and now we're losing her too…

"Dustin…" Zoey began to say giving me a sad smile where I just hugged her where she says "Awe Dustin it's going to be okay," she whispered.

"How can you say that… you're sick Zoe… what am I going to do without you" I whispered where I paused for a moment then adds "It's bad enough we lost mom… I don't-I don't think dad and I can take it… we're losing both of you guys in our family," I explained.

"I know...I just umm wanted to think positive things …" Zoey whispered.

"Well it's not working," I whispered leaving her to nod at this where she added "I know… I know… I'm sorry…" she explained where BJ went to talk to our cousin Jake leaving us by ourselves.

"What are you going to do… are you going to get treated or…" I began to say where Zoey held her breath where she says "I don't know yet… but, I have a feeling I'm going to get the best treatment down here… because I want to be near you and daddy," she whispered.

"Of course…it's going to be okay I promise… they have to get you better… they just have too.." I whispered trying really hard not to cry.

"We can't tell anyone Dustin…" she whispered leaving me to nod at this where I spoke up "What about Lola and Quinn they have to know…" I told her.

"Yeah… and get them to act all weird around me… no… I can't… I'll just um… figure something out… make everything normal between us…" she replied.

"You can't just act normal around them… besides the fact we're mermaids… we got powers how is that possible that you're sick… you eat healthy snacks more than I can count," I protested leaving her giving me sad smile.

"I don't know kiddo… I really don't know…" she whispered as she lies down on her bed where I decided to join her where I held onto my older sister.

**[2 months and 4 days later]**

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

Lately Lola and I been visiting Zoey at the hospital apparently she has to stay there until they figure out what's wrong with her… we been so worried that we may of annoyed Dustin a bit but, he understood why we were worried sick that was until she told us… when she got released from the hospital … she looked a lot better but, I had this awful feeling that something was off but, I couldn't really tell.

Everyone in class were chatting around where Zoey came back which startled us especially Lola and I since we weren't aware that she was coming back today.

"Zoey!" Zoe!" we both hugged her where she adds "Hey guys," she replied.

"What are you doing here I thought you weren't going home till tomorrow?" I asked in low tones leaving her to give me a smile.

"Oh… umm the doctors decided to let me go… and will call when they find out what's wrong with me…" she whispered putting down her backpack; before either of us can say anything that's when Chase interrupted us.

"Hey Zoe, how are you feeling," Chase asked; this is the same guy who dissed us mostly at Zoey and wouldn't look at her in the eye the minute she came back …which you can feel the tension between us.

"Oh...hey uh Chase… I'm fine thanks… for asking," Zoey answers; she's one of the sweetest girls I met but, when you pissed her off well let's just say you better stand out of her way.

"That's-that's great. I'm glad to hear that, you mean because," Chase began to say where he looked around then added in low tones "The guys and I were worried sick about you; we couldn't even get anything from Dustin… he doesn't like us does he?" he asked.

"Yeah that would be correct, he'll get over it…" Zoey whispered.

"Right… right… well I'm glad you're okay… and you know if-if you need anything the guys and I well we" Chase began to say where Mr. Bender interuppted him "Hello class sorry I'm late traffic was bed, Mr. Matthews you best get in your seat hmm?" he replied leaivng Chase to nod at this.

"I'll talk to you later Zoe," Chase whispered leaving her to nod at this but, we both knew better… especially me since I know how Chase was.

"Sure." Zoey replied; while were discussing the project for our class the girls and I went to our spot where we noticed Zoey's outfit; she had a long skirt with a tang top on which left us a bit confuse.

"Hey uh Zoe what's with the long skirt?" Lola asked eating her apple.

"Oh it's just a bit cold that's all…" she says leaving me a bit puzzled by this but, shrugged it off knowing it wasn't serious so we just let it go.

Once we headed to the cafeteria to get some food Zoey told us that she'll find us some seats where we offered to buy her lunch which she insisted that she'll pay for the food and everything which we agreed since we didn't think we have enough to pay for everyone.

"Hey Zoe where you going" I asked all confuse where she spoke up "Oh I'm just going to find us some seats do you think you can pay for my lunch for me," she asked innocently where Lola and I both shrugged where Lola adds "Sure don't worry about it," she explains where Zoey gave Lola her lunch money and told us what she wanted to eat; as soon as Zoey left Lola whispered to me "Hey Quinn is it just me… or is Zoey acting a bit-" where I quickly added "Odd," I replied where she adds " I was just going to say different but, that works too," Lola commented leaving me to roll my eyes.

"I'm sure she's fine, she's probably under the weather or something," I told her leaving her to nod at this where we noticed that Dana and Nichole weren't far from us that's when I saw Dana went to the same way where Zoey was and started talking to her so we paid the lunch lady and headed over there before there's trouble over our table.

"So I heard you're back Zoey," Dana fake sweetly says where I can tell Zoey was trying really hard not to roll her eyes where she coolly says back "Yeah I'm back…" she replied.

"So what was that about when you blacked out though?" Nichole fake sweetly says where I saw Logan and the guys saw the scene and raced over there where Logan grabbed Dana after they started arguing about something which left Zoey to see us grabbed her stuff and walked towards us where we sneaked away without them knowing about it.

"What was that about?" Logan asked calmly then Dana argued back "What I was just worried about her just like you were," leaving Logan to roll his eyes where he adds "I don't believe that since you hate Zoey," he argued back.

"And how would you know that," Dana argued back who felt a bit offended where Nichole interrupted her "Well if it wasn't for you we probably be still be friends with Zoe when she got back and if you weren't such a bitch about everything and being all insecure about how everyone loves Zoey instead of you then we wouldn't have this conversation that you decided to make a nasty rumor about Zoey when it wasn't even true in the first place," she explained leaving everyone in the group to blankly stared at her where we didn't even notice that Zoey tapped her on the shoulder and slapped on Dana on the face where everyone made a gasp in shock.

"You bitch!" Dana exclaimed holding her nose about to claw at her but, she moved out of the way where she was face to face towards her in a deadly low tone "That was for being a bitch towards Quinn and Lola, among other things," where Dana was about to hit her again but, Zoe had quick flexes that she did a back flip towards her leg that it hit Dana on the stomach in a deadly scary tone "You shouldn't done that Cruz because unlike you I don't pretend to be someone I'm not considering I know a lot about then you know.. and I would be extra careful what you say especially since you got a lot of camera's everywhere in campus … on every bitchy thing that you treated our friends behind their backs… " leaving everyone to drop their jaws in shock including Logan who looked stunned where she adds "Now if you excuse me .. the girls and I are going to be late for our next class… later boys," she explains giving a "Peace out girl scout," with a salute where we followed her quickly to our next class.

**~*~End of Prologue~*~**

**So what do you guys think? I know it's not exactly what you expected but, hey every story is different so get over it.**


End file.
